


The Arrangement

by DBZHypno



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Kink Exploration, Loss of Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZHypno/pseuds/DBZHypno
Summary: Trunks and Goten are both struggling with their love lives, and Trunks says he has the solution. He convinces Goten they should try hypnotism, and they have to try it on themselves first, right? Trunks discovers a new, unexpected kink, and Goten is willing to help him explore it. Based on a request, I will add their name if they give me permission.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't put archive warnings on this one because it is a bit more consensual than some of my other ones have been. I expect this one to be multichapter, but I'm not sure how many. Its mostly porn with plot, lol
> 
> Thanks all!

Goten leaned into his hand, tapping his pencil against the forgotten homework on the kitchen table in front of him. He was still in his first semester of college, and still adjusting to the lifestyle. It didn't help that he was living at home; tuition was steep enough without room and board. The feeling of adolescence hung on tightly to him, living in his childhood room and doing his homework at the table as he always had. Except now he had to deal with a whole new facet of life.

Disappointing dates.

He checked his phone again, hoping Valise had texted him back. Nothing. What was he doing _wrong_? Goten had no trouble getting dates. He was tall, well built, and apparently charming enough to get them interested, but he never made it to a second date. Something had to be scaring the girls away.

He checked the time again after a few minutes, starting to pack up his homework. It was the second Friday of the month, which meant two things. One, his parents would be out at Krillin's house until late, and two, Trunks was coming to sleep over. Instead of spending the night alone (or watching Krillin and Chichi quietly compete over whose homemade dessert was better) Goten always spent the second Friday of the month watching a terrible movie with his best friend and pigging out on junk food.

Trunks was right on time, knocking once on the open screen of the modest home's back door before he left himself in, carrying a backpack full of stuff over his shoulder. Goten was just zipping up his bag when he came in, and he just nodded to his friend in greeting.

"Hey, Dude," Trunks said, closing the door behind himself.

"Hey, you want pizza tonight?" Goten asked, crossing to the fridge to dig for sodas.

"Sure," Trunks muttered distractedly, plopping down into a chair.

Goten picked up on his strange tone immediately, standing up from the fridge to raise an eyebrow at him. "Is something up?"

"Not really," he said, unconvincingly. "I'm ready for Bad Movie Night. I was just wondering, did Valise ever text you back?"

Goten sighed. "Nah. The curse of the First Date strikes again. How about Poppy? How'd it go with her?"

"Not well," Trunks said, shuffling his feet. "We went out again last week, but she didn't seem too happy. Then she blocked me the next day."

"That sucks, Man," Goten said. "Maybe Half-Saiyans just suck at dating. Except Gohan, miraculously. I figure we can go watch our movie and then train a while before my parents get back and chase us off to bed?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded again. "So listen, I have an idea. A really weird… kinda shitty idea to solve our problem. And I'd like you to listen to it and tell me if I'm totally crazy, okay?"

Goten crossed his arms, leaning against the fridge. "I'm listening. What problem?"

"Uh, not here," Trunks said, looking at the empty doorway as though someone might see them. "Let's go to your room. So, neither of us can keep a girlfriend past a few days, right? I have an idea of how we might get… a little further with our dates, if you know what I mean." He picked up his bag and headed straight for Goten's room.

His friend followed after him, interest piqued. Trunks sat on Goten's bed, pulling out a necklace from his pocket. "I lifted this from Mom's room. She's got so much jewelry she'll never notice it's gone."

"Your plan is for us to give girls jewelry? That's kinda lame on a first date, Trunks."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. Hear me out okay?"

"Okay," he said skeptically.

Trunks held the necklace up. A small metal pendant hung from the end. "Hypnotism."

Goten snorted. "What?"

"It's a real thing, Dude. You can hypnotise someone if you're good enough at it, and convince them to do things they normally wouldn't do. I figure you get really good and you could… influence your dates."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Trunks. Isn't that kind of skeezy? Like forcing them to do something?"

Trunks shrugged that off. "Don't think of it like that, think of it more as _charming_ them, which you're supposed to do on a date anyway. It just makes them… relax."

"And how would we even do it if we wanted to?" Goten said, still not quite believing he was serious.

Trunks pulled a book out of his bag. "I've been reading up on it and--"

"You've been _studying_ this?"

"Well it's not just for you, Ten," he winked. "I wouldn't mind a bit of an extra advantage with the ladies. I read the best method is to give them something for their eyes to focus on, and then also help them relax with your voice. Once they're in a deep trance, you give suggestions for them to follow." He pulled out a small piece of paper he'd written on, and Goten reached for it. Trunks pulled it back.

"What, I can't read your 'suggestions'?"

Trunks had the decency to blush slightly. "They're, uh, personalized. You can write your own."

Goten laughed. "Okay, let's see if it's real then. Try to hypnotize me. Just don't make me cluck like a chicken or whatever."

Trunks quickly got in place, holding the pendant in front of Goten. It started to swing back and forth, and Goten truly paid close attention. Trunks waited a long moment before he started to speak.

"Keep watching, Goten," he said softly. "Don't take your eyes off of the pendant. It'd feel so good to relax and just clear your mind…"

Goten watched closely, but after a long minute he just shook his head. "I don't think it's working Trunks."

Trunks grimaced. "Maybe you're not susceptible to it."

"I thought everyone was?"

"No. Some people just can't be hypnotized, and others go down really easy."

"Or it's all bullshit," Goten muttered.

"Here, try me," Trunks said, handing him the necklace.

"What? Why?" 

"We have to know if it _works_ ," Trunks insisted. "If neither of us can go under, we'll know it's bullshit."

"How do I do it?"

"Just like I was. Swing the pendant, encourage me to look at it, and try to help me relax."

Goten held up the pendant, moving it quickly in front of Trunks' face.

"That's too fast, Dude."

"That's how fast you were going."

"Really? Whoops."

"I'll slow it down," he said, wrist starting to gently move the pendant side to side. "Watch close, Trunks."

Goten quickly got bored, dropping his eyes down to the open hypnotism book on the bed. He rotated it toward him with his free hand, reading the highlighted text.

_It helps to think of hypnosis as a series of deeper and deeper states of consciousness. The first level is a light trance, which most people accomplish on their own and refer to as 'zoning out'. The second stage is deeper, harder to shake off immediately, but the person can easily wake up, like it's a cat nap. Below that is true hypnosis, where one can be given suggestions in their subconscious that they are likely to follow._

"Hmm," Goten mumbled. "Maybe, if I found the right girl this could work. Do you think Valise could fall for this?"

He looked up to speak to Trunks, but the other Half-Saiyan was not looking at him. His eyes were still transfixed on the pendant, gaze a bit unfocused and eyelids drooping slightly. Goten went silent. Trunks definitely looked 'zoned out'.

"Keep watching, Trunks," Goten said gently, trying to think of every hypnosis scene he'd ever seen in a movie. "Uh, you're getting really sleepy. Your eyelids feel like lead, you can't keep them open anymore."

To his surprise, Trunks listened. His eyes closed, and his breath was slow and even. Goten quickly started flipping through the book, not sure what to do next. "So sleepy, Trunks. I'm going to count down from ten, and every number pulls you lower and lower," he said, reading straight from the section of the book called 'deepening the trance'. "Ten... nine... eight…"

Trunks' jaw slackened as Goten counted down, the playful wrinkles in his face smoothing out to a peaceful blank canvas. Goten said a final "One" and snapped his fingers like the book suggested. Trunks slumped forward slightly, not moving.

Goten was deathly still. Did it really work? Was Trunks hypnotized? The book gave a suggestion for testing it. He reached out and took one of Trunks' hands, gently lifting it from the bed. Trunks allowed the movement, and then when Goten let go, Trunks kept his hand suspended in the air.

According to the book, yes. Trunks was in the deepest state of trance. He was under Goten's control. Goten laughed breathlessly, amazed it had worked. He had to think of a way to mess with Trunks before he woke him up to tell him his crazy plan was possible.

But what orders to give him? None came to mind. He saw the hand written plan Trunks had kept in the book and snatched it off the bed, unsure what he'd find. It read:

_When I say (pick a word) you'll kiss me._

_Whenever I say (pick a word) you're going to find me irresistible and want to suck my cock._

_Every time I (do a thing) you're going to get wet and horny and feel good._

_You will love giving head._

_You will think I'm the best lover in the world, and just have to have me._

_You won't remember you were hypnotized._

Goten snorted at his friend's plan for creating the perfect girlfriend. Wasn't it a little messed up to take control of someone like that? He decided to let him get a taste of his own medicine. It's not like he'd actually _use_ all of these, but… it was funny, right? If he even followed the suggestions, and he probably wouldn't, he'd notice right away and rethink his plan to hypnotize himself a girlfriend.

"Whenever I say, uh… text, you'll kiss me. Whenever I say Senzu bean you're going to find me irresistible. Every time I say your name you're going to get harder and hornier and feel good. You will love sucking cock. You will think I'm the best lover in the world, and you just have to have me. You won't remember you were hypnotized."

Trunks didn't say anything. Should he have responded? Goten wasn't sure, maybe he wasn't even listening. Oh well, at least he could tell him the trance itself worked.

"When I snap my fingers, Trunks, you'll wake up. One, two…"

Goten snapped his fingers, and Trunks jumped, looking up at him. The older Half-Saiyan rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Okay, go ahead and try."

"Try what?" Goten asked.

"Try to hypnotize me. I'm ready."

"I already did."

Trunks frowned. "Huh? Oh very funny, I get it. No, for real, try it."

"I did, you went easy," Goten laughed. "Look at your phone, you've been out for like five minutes."

Trunks looked at the time, his eyes going wide. "Oh. Wow. I don't remember _anything_. That's perfect though, it means the girls we hypnotize won't remember we even did it. What was I like? I'm not going to pee when I see avocados or some shit am I?" He chuckled.

"You were just kind of out," Goten shrugged, smirking. "Nah, I didn't suggest anything. We were just seeing if it worked, right Trunks?"

Goten saw Trunks flinch subtly at his first trigger word, shifting suddenly so that Goten couldn't tell if he was getting hard. "Cool. Glad it works. Should we go ahead and get some pizza and watch our movie?"

"Sure, _Trunks_ ," Goten said, fighting off a wicked smile. What kind of toppings should we get?"

"Uh, whatever, all of them," Trunks muttered, standing and facing away from Goten. His face had gone a bit red. "I'm gonna… run to the bathroom. Be right back."

"Sure, hurry back, _Trunks_."

Trunks made a small sound in his throat, quickly heading to the bathroom to try and shake off his unexpected arousal. Goten chuckled. It served him right, it was what he planned to do to women in the near future. He'd let him squirm for a while and then try to rehypnotize him to end the suggestions. He ordered a half dozen pizzas, tossing in an old movie they had watched a few times before. He flopped down on the bed, pushing his pillows up against the wall to rest against.

Trunks was back quickly, looking a little more calm. Goten figured the effect wore off if he didn't keep making it worse. He sat down next to Goten, pushing his hair back. "This one again?"

"Meh, it was good the last three times. If we get bored we can turn off the sound and narrate it again."

"Cool," Trunks said, leaning back against the pillows. "But next time we go to my house. I've got the new _Viper's Quest_ movie."

"I like Bad Movie Night," Goten argued. "It gives us a chance to-"

Goten's phone lit up.

"That can't be the pizza already, right?" Trunks asked.

Goten checked. "Nah, I just got a text from my Mom. She want me to-"

Trunks' reaction was immediate. He tackled Goten to the bed, lips crashing against his. Goten struggled for only a moment, but Trunks' lips were so soft, and his body decided very quickly that it didn't much care if Trunks was male or not. His cock twitched to life, starting to harden in his pants just as Trunks backed away with a gasp.

"Uh...I...I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me," Trunks stuttered.

"Am I _bi_?" Goten said out loud to himself, still not moving from where he was laid on on the bed. He blinked up at the ceiling, still trying to suss out his body's reaction.

"That was weird," Trunks said, ignoring the question and scooting away. "I didn't mean to, you just suddenly looked so… I just needed one kiss, you know?"

"I mean I am _hard_ ," Goten marveled, still talking to himself. "Am I into guys? Shouldn't I already know by now if I was?"

There was a buzz at the front door, and Goten got a quick message that his pizza was here. He shook off his existential crisis to go and pay for it, and when he walked back in he saw Trunks packing his things to leave.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, Man," Trunks said, cheeks a deep red. "I should go. Sorry again."

"No, don't go!" Goten said. "You always sleep over on Bad Movie Night."

Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "I _kissed_ you, Ten. It's not exactly a normal night."

"Come on, _Trunks_ ," Goten said pointedly. "I don't want you to go."

Goten saw Trunks pause, a shiver of lust visibly running up his spine.

"I want you to stay, Trunks," Goten said, stepping a little closer. "If you leave now I'll just _text_ you all night."

Trunks dropped his bag, hands tangling in Goten's hair as he kissed him hard. Goten backed him up against the bed and they fell over onto it, with Goten on top of him. Trunks broke free from the kiss, looking a little unsure, and Goten decided to take it a step further.

"You've got to stay, _Trunks_ . We've got pizza with every topping except _Senzu beans_ , _Trunks_."

" _Fuck_ ," Trunks whimpered. Goten could feel his friend's firm erection between them, rubbing against his own through their pants. "Want you… oh fuck I want you, Goten."

"What do you want, _Trunks_?"

Trunks rolled them over so he was on top, and for a brief moment Goten thought he might leave, but he had other plans. Trunks slid down and excitedly pulled Goten's pants and boxers off, letting his erection spring free. Trunks licked his lips, then quickly took the head into his mouth, sucking excitedly on Goten's hot member.

Goten moaned, head going back against the bed. He'd never been touched by anyone else before, and his body was informing him enthusiastically that it wanted this. Trunks took more of Goten into his mouth on every stroke down, humming around him like he was getting as much from the action as his friend.

"You like sucking my dick?" Goten asked, smirking.

"I love it," Trunks admitted with an air of confusion, licking the precum from his tip like it was the last bit of ice cream in a bowl. "You taste really good. I'm so _hard_ , Ten."

Goten was still grinning. "Yeah. It's almost like someone _made you_ love giving head."

Trunks looked up at him without comprehension for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Did you do this when I was hypnotized?"

"I just said what you were going to say to girls," Goten chuckled. "Don't you think it's fair to try it out on yourself, _Trunks_?"

Trunks whimpered at the trigger word. "Everytime you say my name I feel great. I know it's just the suggestions, but… can I keep sucking you off?"

Goten grabbed Trunks' head and pushed him back down. Trunks greedily pulled Goten back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around the shaft and trying to take part of him into his throat.

Goten groaned, stretching his arms out behind his head. Now Trunks knew damn well why he was doing this, so there was no guilt to feel. He closed his eyes and just focused on the silky slide of his friends' wet mouth. Trunks pulled away for a moment, gasping to catch his breath.

"Can I touch myself, Ten?"

Goten raised an eyebrow. Why would he ask? "Yes, you can Trunks."

Trunks leaned back and pulled down the hem of his pants, grasping himself before he bent back down to return to his work. Goten’s breath came faster, and soon he was panting. His hand wandered down and tightened in Trunks’ hair, holding him in place as he started to thrust up.

"I'm gonna cum," Goten mumbled, wondering briefly if he should pull himself out of his friend's mouth. Trunks just tightened his grip on Goten's thigh, and he happily took the invitation. He grunted through his nose as he finished, and he felt Trunks swallow around him.

Trunks sat up, still stroking himself, eyes closed as he leaned back against the pillows. Goten hesitated only a moment, then reached out and pushed Trunks' hand away, taking over for him. The Half-Saiyan sighed deeply, smiling as he arched into the touch, and Goten smiled with him.

"Does it feel good when I say your name, Trunks? Trunks, Trunks, Trunks…"

Trunks' eyes rolled up, jaw dropping open as he throbbed in Goten's hand, cumming hard across the blankets. "Holy _shit…"_ he chuckled.

Goten laughed too, letting go and sitting with his arms resting against his knees. "Well… that was…"

"Unexpected," Trunks finished finally.

"Yeah," Goten said, dropping his eyes down. Now that he'd cum a bit of clarity was coming back to him, and suddenly he wasn't sure getting a blowjob from his best friend was the best idea.

Trunks seemed to be thinking the same thing. He pushed his hair back and looked away, an old nervous habit that Goten knew well. "Do you… want me to go, or…?"

"No, dude, stay," Goten said. "This doesn't have to be weird, right?"

"Uh, no," Trunks said, sounding unsure. "I think it's only weird if we make it weird."

"Right," Goten nodded. "You're my best friend, I don't want to screw that up."

"Me either," Trunks said immediately.

Goten paused. The moment hung heavily, and he never lost the thought that they were both still exposed. "Hey, I gotta ask though. Why did you ask if you could touch yourself? That wasn't a command I gave while you were hypnotized."

Trunks turned even redder than he has been. "Uh… you sure?"

"I'm sure. Where'd it come from?"

Trunks took a few seconds to answer, looking anywhere but his friend. "I don't know, I just… when I found out that you had hypnotized me to do stuff, and I wasn't really in control of myself, I thought it was… hot. Like _really_ hot. The idea of being controlled turns me on, I guess."

Goten fiddled with the bedspread. "So you're not mad?"

"No. I mean the whole thing was my idea, I just didn't know I'd like it so much.”

Goten nodded, trying not to show that his mind was racing. He grabbed his pants off the ground and pulled them on, moving to open the pizza boxes. Trunks followed his lead, adjusting his clothes and grabbing a slice when Goten came back and sat on the bed. Goten grabbed the remote and turned the movie back on, and they tried their best to fall into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes passed, and then Goten cleared his throat. "You know, if you want… we could do it again."

Trunks gulped. "You mean touch each other?"

"No-- uh, yeah, but not just that. If you get off on being hypnotized, I wouldn't mind doing it for you. It's not like either of us are dating anyone. We could do… other stuff."

Trunks took a long time to answer. "There'd have to be rules."

"Right."

"Like I don't want to just start jerking off in public or something and not know why."

"I could tell you all the commands I give while you're under."

Trunks shook his head. "I don't want to know, that's where the thrill comes from. I'd just want you not to do anything that could get me in trouble. If I was going to trust anyone with this, it'd be you."

Goten smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it stays private."

"Maybe use trigger words I'm less likely to hear? My name is kind of a dangerous one," he chuckled.

"No problem. Give me a little while to think and we'll put you under again, I'll erase the old trigger words and make new ones."

"Tonight?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? We have the time."

He heard Trunks take a shaky breath.

"Is just… _talking_ about this turning you on?"

"Yeah," Trunks admitted sheepishly. "I was just thinking that maybe you'd _already_ hypnotized me again, I'd have no way of knowing because you could make me forget. Hell, maybe you hypnotized me into liking this at _all._ "

"I didn't," Goten smirked. "This weird fetish is all you, Man."

Trunks nodded. "Maybe that's why I was so interested in hypnotism to begin with, I just didn't realize I wanted to be the target. Really… really fuck with my memory, okay? I don't want to remember when or how you do it. I want to be constantly wondering if you put new commands in my head."

"Okay," Goten agreed. He had a hunch, and he leaned closer to whisper in Trunks' ear. "I'm going to be in complete control of your mind, and you're not even going to know it."

Trunks shivered. "Knock it off Man, I'm getting hard again."

Goten chuckled, reclining back to watch the movie as he thought about what commands he'd give tonight. This could be fun.


End file.
